Luna Memoriae
by Mama Robotnik
Summary: Memories were funny things. You didn't have any. You didn't remember anything except for running into Eggman and finding out about Sonic and Lyric. But that didn't matter to you. It wasn't important, so why should it? So how did this fool rope you into a midnight stroll down memory lane? (Sonic Boom universe/mostly Shadow-centric/nosy Sonic/might eventually lead to Sonadow)


**Notes:** Wow I haven't written fanfiction in 50 years! Good to be back I guess...

So Sonic Boom is full of plot holes and never really explains where Shadow came from or why he's so obsessed with beating Sonic. So here's my attempt to try and start filling in at least one plot hole. This was supposed to be a small snippet but ended up being this giant thing. So please enjoy!

Takes place after Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric and a bit after the season finale of the cartoon. Slight OOC Shadow.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't remember? Hedgehogs don't just appear out of thin air!"

"I don't know what there is to be confused about. I do not remember where I came from. I do not remember why I am here. Why is this a difficult concept for you to grasp?"

"Because there has to be something in that big head of yours that can give us a clue! Try to think Shadow!"

You glared at the other hedgehog for that quip about your head. He gave you a small smile while jumping off the tree you two were lounging on, on the hunt for those dragonfire berries he promised you earlier if you sat and talked with him. You have no idea how he found out that was your favourite treat, or how the conversation became a trip down memory lane. Sonic had said he just wanted to know more about you, said it wasn't fair that "my greatest arch-rival knows everything about me, but I know nothing about him! How unfair is that?! So let's get to know each other, okay Shadow?"

"Yeah right…" you mumbled. All he did was blab on about someone named "Comedy Chimp"…after promising to get you some dragonfire berries more than twenty times to get you to stay.

When it came time for you to "dish on your secrets" as the blue irritation so put it, you simply stated that you didn't remember anything except for the past year. Everything was a big blank before coming across Dr. Eggman and his plans to use the Ancient's technology for himself.

* * *

 _"And that doesn't bother you at all?"_

 _"No. Why should it?"_

 _"Don't you want to know what drives you Shadow? What makes you who you are? I know you said my loyalty to my friends is what makes me weak…but honestly; it's what makes me strong! That and the safety of people everywhere is what gives me the ability to keep getting up after getting knocked down you know?" Sonic smiled. That stupid smile. You wanted to punch it right off his friendship loving face. But then you wouldn't get those berries._

 _"No, I don't know. I don't have anyone in my life. If I did they would just hold me back. My spite is what keeps me going." You growled._

 _"Uhh…that works too…I guess…but are you really sure you don't have family? A place to go?"_

 _You were glad it was night out; he couldn't see your ears fold down or the disappointed frown form on your muzzle._

 _"…I can't remember."_

* * *

The crescent moon was high in the sky, barely brightening the jungle you were in. The numerous stars twinkled as bright as they could, but it was still pitch black out here. The way you liked it. It was a little humid for your taste, but the cool sea air wafted over to the tree you were in from time to time. This was the first time you've ever been anywhere near the ocean, much less a beach. It felt…nice. It was relaxing.

"…"

You turned your attention to the beach. Something suddenly felt different. Usually you would ignore it, but it was ruffling your quills the wrong way. The shimmering water was calling your name. Why? Hedgehogs couldn't swim and you hated getting your fur wet.

"Foolish."

Turning your whole body away from the sight of the ocean, you planned on ignoring this weird feeling. You were going to get those berries from Sonic and be on your merry way, forgetting all about this "who you were and where you came from" nonsense the teen insisted on getting out of you. It didn't matter. Why did he care? You were just his enemy, someone to keep you on your toes.

"So why does he care?"

You smacked your forehead, thoroughly annoyed with yourself for saying that out loud. God, he was getting to you. Squeezing your eyes shut and keeping your hand over them, you sighed out loud. Why did Sonic care? Why did he care so much that you were alone? Why did he care that you couldn't remember anything?

' _I'm drowning…'_

What?

' _It's so cold…'_

It's not…cold…you were just complaining about the humidity.

' _Someone…please…help me…'_

Ruby-red eyes snapped open and you turned your body towards the beach once again. That was a memory. A long-forgotten memory of something before you had showed up at the Ancient's temple. Who was drowning? You don't recall saving anyone from drowning before. And you hated getting wet, so it couldn't have been you drowning. Could it?

"If I go down there and this turns out to be some idiotic prank I'm going to drown the one pulling it."

You pushed yourself off the tree branch and Chaos Controlled yourself over to the beach's sandy dunes before your feet could even touch the jungle floor. Everything was quiet, and no one was here as far you could tell. Just the slow rolling waves and shifting sand as you walked along, keeping your eyes transfixed on the black water. Eventually you turned toward the ocean, making your way to the surf and stopping just before the water could touch your shoes. Grimacing, you once again reminded yourself that you disliked getting your fur wet, and that hedgehogs could not swim. So what you were thinking coming this close to such a large body of water? With no one around to save you…

"The day I let that idiot save me…" you trailed off. That weird feeling returned full force and wrapped itself around your mind. It felt like you were suffocating. Even though the cool ocean air surrounded you, it felt like every nerve in your body was on fire. Breathing became harder, you took in large gulps of the salty air and took in a shaky breath. Everything was fine. You forced yourself to believe everything was fine. There was no need to feel like this. There was no danger. Why in the world did you feel like this?

Your gaze went back to the night sky. The twinkling stars the bright full moon…wait…full? It was supposed to be a crescent moon out today. And it wasn't supposed to be so bright. But what was that surrounding it? Water? Were you looking at the moon in the beach's water? You felt as light as air as well…what was going on?

'I'm drowning…'

Panic set in as your body registered that it was drowning. You accidentally opened your mouth and swallowed sea water, body convulsing as the salty water filled your lungs. You were sinking like a rock, the water weighing down your quills and the power rings on your arms and legs. You couldn't see the stars anymore, and the moon was getting farther away by the second.

'Someone _…_ please…help me…'

Someone? You didn't have anyone. You came here alone, tasked with guarding…guarding something…

You had to guard it.

Your jumbled train of thought was broken and coherent thought finally set in. You managed to right yourself, finding a balance between your heavy quills and power rings and started swimming towards the surface. As soon as you breached the surface you threw up the sea water you had swallowed; hard, loud coughs rattling through your body. You shook as you tried to calm the panic still gripping you and steady your breathing. Frightened eyes looked up and saw the bright full moon, the night sky littered with stars and a sudden wave of calm serenity washed over you.

You closed your eyes and felt yourself float. You put all your concentration into it. Everything was okay. You were okay.

"Shadow?"

Your eyes popped back open. Sand? You were just in the middle of the ocean. But your hands were buried deep in the wet sand, the surf covering them and rolling over your legs and feet. How did you get back to land so quickly?

"Shadow are you okay?"

You tried to open your mouth to tell Sonic to shove off, but your teeth were clenched tight. Closing your eyes you tried to get yourself to that sudden state of calm you were in just a while ago. What in the world just happened? One minute you staring off into the horizon, the next you were in the middle of the ocean drowning. Now you were back on the beach, staring at the sand with Sonic hovering over you.

"…a memory…"

"A what? Shadow are you sure okay? Speak to me buddy!"

You sighed and finally looked at your rival. You pushed his face away from yours and stood up. Not paying the other any mind while he hurled a string of obscenities at you for getting sand in his nose and mouth, you looked back out towards the water. You were tired.

"It was a memory. From before. I was far out to sea, drowning. I was begging for help but I eventually saved myself. I almost had a panic attack and drowned again, but the moon calmed me down. I'm supposed to be guarding something…I don't know what it is."

Sonic gave you a bewildered look, hand full of sand and saliva.

"You remembered something! See I knew you could do it Shadow! Do you know how long ago that was? Was it this ocean you ended up in? How did you even end up in the middle of the ocean? How did you even end up over here is what I should really be asking. I was only gone ten minutes and you were gone! If I didn't hear you shouting I would've never found ya you know!"

You gave him an exasperated and tired look. You had had enough of tonight.

"I don't know and I don't remember. I'm tired. Where are those damn berries? I need to sleep."

Sonic perked up. He happily shoved his bandana full of dragonfire berries in your chest. You grabbed one and greedily popped a berry into your mouth. You instantly started to warm up, you still felt cold after that ordeal. It was the kind of chill you didn't want to ever feel again. It was too close to death. You weren't ready to die just yet.

"Hey why don't you come sleepover with me and Tails? We have an extra bed we don't really use, you're welcome to use it if you want! I usually just crash on the couch after Late Night with Comedy Chimp." Sonic laughed.

"No."

"Awww c'mon Shadow! You already said you don't have anywhere to go, and after what just happened I'm kind of not too keen on leaving you by yourself tonight."

Tired eyes met the blue hedgehog's determined worried eyes. You really hated to admit that he was right, but he was. You didn't exactly trust yourself right now either. You might actually end up drowning the next time.

"Fine. But don't you fools live next to a beach too?"

"Yeah, but this way I can keep my eyes on you. Tails too! After I explain to him what's up, but don't worry he'll totally be cool with a sleepover and babysitting ya!"

"Shut up and get walking you burden on existence."

"Ow, harsh dude! I'm gonna chalk that one up to you being tired after regaining a scary long lost memory and forgive that okay?"

Sonic chattered on as you two walked towards the little village he and friends called home. You continued munching on the berries as your thoughts wandered back to the beach. The whole thing was pathetic and annoying, and you hated that Sonic of all people caught you in such a venerable state. You were disappointed he didn't take the opportunity to shove you into the ocean and finish you off. You would've done it, if given the chance.

You tossed a berry at Sonic's head as your thoughts settled on that thing you were supposed to be guarding. What in the world were you supposed to be guarding? If you weren't put here to become more powerful and dole out justice, then what were you here for? Where did you even come from?

"And then Comedy Chimp said-"

"Mention that monkey one more time and I'll throw the television out the window."

"Excuse you, he's a chimpanzee."

"Shut the hell up."

* * *

 **Ending Notes:** If it isn't obvious, I adore Comedy Chimp~

I would like to continue this because I do have ideas. But like I said at the beginning, I haven't written fics in a long time. Let me know what you think!


End file.
